horcruxfandomcom-20200213-history
Peacekeepers
While many witches and wizards in these dark times have gone into hiding, life goes on for the magical community. With the War against Magic escalating and the Muggle church growing more powerful each year, dark wizards and witches have taken it upon themselves to purge those of non-magical blood of the world. They jinx and curse, risking the exposure of the entire magical world. To prevent this from happening, witches and wizards have volunteered to serve as Peacekeepers. These Peacekeepers are brave souls who seek to protect the delicate harmony between the Muggle and the Wizardry world. In order to do this, they must serve as guardians of the enchanted villages, but also as champions of the people fighting not only the Muggle prosecutors but the dark wizards and witches too. In these dark times they are the only existing form of law enforcement in the magical world. Every member at Horcrux is allowed one adult character to begin with. Additional adult characters can be unlocked through activity within the cult or the purchase of an Additional Character privilege. In the wizarding world all kinds of witches and wizards are found, pure-blood families with lineages dating back to the beginning of time and other magically blessed individuals of variable blood purity. Peacekeepers Most Peacekeepers are volunteers that consider it their sacred duty to protect and defend the life they've come to know and love. They abide their own code and live according to their own divine morals, fighting all who abuse their magical powers. They also patrol the wizardry towns, casting protective enchantments on these villages to shield their world from the Muggles' prying eyes. Peacekeeper characters are the Horcrux equivalent of police officers in real life, serving as the guardians of the delicate harmony between the two worlds. They are however merely individuals, as the time frame of Horcrux predates the founding of the Ministry of Magic. This means they will act according to their own laws based upon their own principles. Whenever a Peacekeeper gets out of hand, he or she will be redefined as a dark witch or wizard as a disciplinary action. Aurors In these dark times, a new order of peacekeepers has risen from the ashes of war calling themselves Aurors.''' '''The Aurors are all Hogwarts graduates trained to the point of excellence in the Defense against the Dark Arts. They were instructed by none other than the four founding fathers of the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry who taught them a code that would one day become the fundamental essence of the Ministry of Magic. Unlike the peacekeepers, Aurors are a respected group of talented witches and wizards united by a dream of seeing the magical world prosper. Their order hunts down dark witches and wizards while safeguarding the secrecy required to preserve the magical world. They fight against vicious creatures, killing dragons that threaten the Muggle world and even pass judgment on those found guilty of horrible crimes. NOTE: Auror characters require special approval from Horcrux staff after having purchased the privilege. Category:Characters Category:Adult Characters